l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Ichizo
Mirumoto Ichizo was a bushi and duelist of the Dragon Clan. Early Years Topaz Championship In 1169 Ichizo was a contender of the Topaz Championship. He nearly crippled one of his opponents, from the Mantis Clan, Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Saburo. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Toshi Ranbo In 1169 Ichizo was stationed at the Dragon Embassy at Toshi Ranbo after his father had it arranged. He arrived at the same time as Mirumoto Tsuge, who was attending his wedding to Isawa Ochiai. Ichizo was at the Phoenix Embassy during the wedding, studying a scroll of the Way of the Peaceful Sword by Shiba Rokkujo. Isawa Takesi discovered Ichizo in the library, and attempted to make conversation. After Takesi suggested the two spar in the dojo Ichizo left, apparently offended. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Under Satsu scrutiny Ichizo came back to Dragon lands and trained hard to avoid the same mistake during his gempukku. Ichizo became obsessed with training, not in order to succeed, but in order to not fail. He was approached by the Keeper of Air, Mirumoto Masae, who had been sent by the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. Somehow Satsu believed Ichizo would be instrumental for the Dragon's fate, and Masae had to aid him to find focus again. Masae believed Ichizo would be part of the future of Satsu as Emperor, but Ichizo's fate would be related with dark worse things. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Battle for Sunset Tower In 1170 Kitsuki Berii led a Dragon detachment during the Battle for Sunset Tower, including Mirumoto Narumi, Mirumoto Agito, and Mirumoto Ichizo, to retrieve the Dark Covenant of Fire. Upon arrival to the tower Kasuga Eizan told his Tortoise guards had been slaughtered by a ronin group, and shortly after a Crane group had appeared, but they were badly outnumbered. Berii decided to keep the Dragon's purpose secret and was forced to attack both forces, the Crane and Spider disguised as ronin. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Fighting Crane and Spider While the Crane were fighting inside the Tower, the Dragon appeared and asked the Crane to leave the place. Doji Doukohito refused and was confronted by Mirumoto Ichizo, who killed the Crane. Seizing the Covenant Berii successfully claimed the Dark Covenant. The Dragon denied any explanation to the Crane about their behaviour in the battle. However, Berii could avoid further hostility between the Dragon and the Crane by offering a hostage, and Mirumoto Narumi marched to Crane lands. The Dragon took the Tower under their protection, despite the Tortoise objection. Ichizo offered himself to stay behind safeguarding it against any further attacks. Since that he stayed at the Tower for a maximum of three months. Then he returned to the Dragon lands or travel to the Crane lands for about the same time, to make sure the Covenant did not have a hold on his soul. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman Covenant's guardian Festival of the Sea Dragon Ichizo became the guardian of the covenant, but he spent some time far from the neuranai's influence in a regular basis. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman During the Festival of the Sea Dragon Mirumoto Katsutoshi and Ikoma Asa had been accused by Doji Saori of stealing a handkerchief that once belonged to Lady Doji. Katsutoshi had retorted saying she was a liar, and it was clearly attempting to shame Asa for her own purposes. He was challenged to a duel, in which the insult and Asa's honor would be dealt. Katsutoshi arranged for Mirumoto Ichizo to act as their champion. Ichizo was a young samurai of prodigious talent, but wracked with self-doubt. He stepped in to prove his worthy and defeated Saori in a duel to first blood. Katsutoshi said the outcome proved that Saori attempted to shame Asa, but the duel did not resolve the attempt to shame her. Doji Choshi, Saori's charge, suggested that the Dragon took Saori as its hostage. Gifts, by Rusty Priske Visitors Ichizo was visited by Kitsuki Hanbei and Togashi Gato during the winter. They walked to the village near the Golden Sun Bay, and he refused to talk about his history to Hanbei. The Kitsuki wished to tell a tale of Ichiro's selfless sacrifice in the winter court, to propel Dragon Clan's political power. Ichizo saw a peasant exposed to the cold day, and gifted him a bowl of ochazuke he had bought shortly before. The man said to Ichizo his simple gesture there had earned his favor, did not take the bowl and gave Ichizo a small trinket of a dragon, made entirely of ice. The man left, and Ichizo did not see him as a simple peasant anymore. The man was supposed to be Inari, the Fortune of Rice, giving the Dragon the blessings of the Frost Dragon. Destroyer War Meeting Furumaro In 1171 Ichizo was at Toshi Ranbo and saw Yoritomo Saburo in the distance. He began to ponder their duel during the Topaz Championship. Ichizo talked with the monk Furumaro, who gave him focus. Changes, by Nancy Sauer Ichizo eventually met Saburo, who told of his meeting with the Empress Iweko I, his journey in the Shadowlands, the encounter with Kali-Ma, the death of several of his companions, the second prophecy of Kitsune Narako, and the presence of a monk who had joined the group. Conjunctions and Aspects, by Nancy Sauer Weapon against Kali-Ma In 1172 Ichizo was with Saburo and his group. Furumaro told them that the Scorpion had a weapon of great power powerful enough to stop Kali-Ma, current Champion of Jigoku. They took it from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. The group decided to ask for Empress permission to leave the city, without waiting the return of Utaku Kohana, who had left the capital to join the Destroyer War upon Empress request. The Next Step, by Nancy Sauer In Furumaro's group Ichizo joined Saburo's group of young samurai in their journey to Soshi lands. Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, and Utaku Kohana, formed the group. One of each Great Clan, guided by the monk Furumaro. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman A Black Scroll is found Within the Scorpion lands the group saw several Scorpion and Destroyers dead, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. One of the attacked samurai, Bayushi Minoru, could draw the attention of the group to a box, behind the corpse of Soshi Natsuo. Kurumi took the box and found a burnt scroll in a false bottom, which she quickly dropped, her hands stained with its contact. She had touched the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske Ryoko Owari Upon the arrival of the group to Ryoko Owari Kyoko told that the power emanating from the scroll was resonating with something within the city, something similar to the scroll itself, although less powerful. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman It was not clear if it marked the Ebon Daughter, linked to Kali-Ma as the Black Scroll was. The group were approached by the ronin Gahseng and Setsuko who sought their aid against a threat that lied in the city, in the Leatherworker's Quarter. The ronin told that Gahseng had had visions of the group and waited their arrival. After they left Hideo, Saburo and Shunori followed Kurumi, because they did not trust her. Ghul Lord The warriors of the group followed the ronin to a building and found a hidden entrance to an underground dungeon. There they met the Ebon Daughter, and the Ghul Lord, an inhuman creature of large size. The samurai fought him, while the Daughter escaped. Ichizo was wounded in the face, and Hideo eventually beheaded the monster. Susprisingly it would not end the creature's life, who began to regenerate and the head joined again to the body. The group departed and Gahseng remained behind to give them time to burn the place. Outside the building they were detained by Bayushi Sihaken, an officer of the city, and his men. Sihaken followed the warning made by Saburo and put the building to the torch. Fires in the City of Lies could not be controlled and all the Quarter burned to the ground. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Covenant is lost Ichizo returned to the Sunset Tower to see it assaulted. He aided one of the Tortoise guardsmen, Kasuga Keiko, to recover, but the rest had been killed and the Covenant seized by an unknown assailant. Scenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Brian Yoon They advised the Dragon Clan and traveled to the rebuilt Northern Towers of Flame. The Return of the Dark Fire, by Rusty Priske Rejoining the group Kyoko had fallen ill, and the group remained in the city clearing it of the Ghul Lord's creations, uncovering zombies hideouts. After the battle where the God Beast of Kali-Ma died, Furumaro pressed to move on, even if Kyoko was not fully recovered, but Ichizo disagreed. The Road to Recovery, by Brian Yoon Black Scroll In 1173 the group realized the scroll they were hidden should be a Black Scroll, and it was beeing sought by the Scorpion and the forces of Kali-Ma. They returned to Toshi Ranbo and Doji Ayano went with them to the Imperial Palace upon Empress request. Furumaro alleged he had to purify himself and did not join the visit. Iweko bid to continue their guardianship for a time, and gave them a letter which should be delivered to Daigotsu, in his lair in the Fingers of Bone. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Visiting Daigotsu There were doubts in the group about the opportunity of the Empress' commands, but they alongside with the courtier Ayano reached the border of the Fingers. They were met and escorted by Daigotsu Hotako, the Obsidian Champion. There were present Shahai, Daigotsu Usharo, the Onyx Champion Takasho, and the Dark Lord. After Daigotsu read the message he gave the Tao of Fu Leng to Ayano as requested by the Empress. The group returned to the Imperial City. Moving on again They eventually moved on again. When they crossed paths with the remnants of a battle maiden patrol near the City of Masks, Kohana had felt compelled to join her kinsmen and left the group for a time. The Destroyer War, Part 12, Shawn Carman They reached a Scorpion temple which was being evacuated because the near presence of the Destroyers. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The temple could be Shinden Gyokei, currently the point were Kali-Ma was marching. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scroll is opened The group somehow knew that the Empress was traveling in the region, exposing her to be killed by the forces of Kali-Ma. They believed the group quest had been the motivation and bearing of the Empress journey, and several decided to act, making anything that could protect Iweko. Ichizo suggested to open the Black Scroll, because the safety of the Empress was worthy of the group damnation. Akio was the only one who openly disagreed, but Saburo retrieved the scroll and opened it. At that time, Fu Leng, formerly known as the monk Furumaro, recovered his divinity and exposed his true identity to Akio, while the rest of the group were unconscious. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Tao Shahai appeared before the group of young samurai who held the Tao of Fu Leng, told Daigotsu had died, and enacted a ritual to steal power from the gaijin goddess. Shunori and Saburo decided to condemn their souls to save the Empire and were beside the Lady of Blood. As a vessel for divine power, the Tao contained what was stolen, draining Kali-Ma of her divinity, but not all. When Shahai sacrificed the samurai who had helped her, Shunori and Saburo, Akio killed the Dark Daughter and stopped the ritual. Nearby the dying Fu Leng had given his divine power to Daigotsu, who emerged from Jigoku as his Master and slew the weakened Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Susumu and the Tao From another temple where other events had happened arrived the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, who questioned the group survivors. During the explanation appeared the corpse of who was the Imperial Advisor Susumu. He requested the Tao and Satsu attacked him without result, Susumu seemed beyond injury. Somehow he channelled the power cointained inside the book and departed with Satsu to parlay with the Empress. End of the War The Empress informed to the Great Clans of the new condition of the Spider Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. As a side effect Shahai and Susumu had been eleveated by Daigotsu as Dark Fortunes. No one censured the survivors of the group for what had happened, as they were acting on Empress authority. They were simply overlooked and let them lapse into obscurity. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Age of Conquest Regent of the Spider Clan When Empress Iweko I founded the Council of the Spider in 1174, she didn't allow regency of the clan to any Spider. Instead, Ichizo was expelled from Rokugan in shame to watch over the Spider Clan in the Colonies. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Advisor of Daigotsu Kanpeki Once Daigotsu Kanpeki became the Spider Clan Champion in 1186, he named Ichizo his permanent advisor. Since Kanpeki resided in the Colonies, this new position ensured that Ichizo did not return to the Empire to possibly face seppuku or a shameful assignment. Watcher of the Spider In 1193 an ancient mausoleum of the Ivory Kingdoms was seized by the Spider, becoming a heavily fortified base of power for the Spider, the Keep of the Dead. Ichizo reported these actions to the Dragon. Since then, the Dragon carefully steered the Spider away from taking control of any more such corrupted ruins. Conflicts in the Colonies In 1198 the Dragon believed that the whole region would descend into war after the Lion announced their attacks to the Spider, alongside with independent Crab attacks on the Spider. The Kitsuki recalled Ichizo from the Spider with haste. Seeds of Decay: The Dragon, by Seth Mason Every time the Dragon were just about to resolve a dispute, two more seemed to appear from nowhere, keeping the assistants and servants of the Kitsuki too busy to do anything productive. Kitsuki Fujimura told Ichizo their so-called ‘allies’ among the Scorpion could be behind this. Gempukku Starter Fictions Fleeing with Suikihime During the Siege of the Second City Ichizo and Kitsuki Fujimura met the Captain of the Second City Guardsmen, Akodo Tsudoken, in hopes he could give testimony in court in the matter of the conflict. The discussion went ill, as the outer defenses of the Military District had been breached and Tsudoken was pressed to repel the attackers. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu had joined the besiegers and managed to open one of the city gates. Fujimura and Ichizo were ordered to take the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime and went on hiding. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 Ichizo was obliged to break through the rioters who were under the influx of P'an Ku's madness. In the city estates of Lord Kanpeki he questioned Daigotsu Arakan about Daigotsu Gyoken and the Blood of the Preserver. Kanpeki and Arakan confirmed there were signs of erratic behaviour in the reports of the Spider Commander. The Phoenix guessed that Gyoken was under the sway of P'an Ku. Ichizo requested Kanpeki to end the game he had played with the Lion, as the mad dragon had unleashed a frightening weapon uncontrolled in the Colonies throguh Gyoken. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto defended the city against Gyoken's forces. Ichizo and Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru led the Dragon forces, joining the fray. With the arrival of Crab reinforcements led by Renyu the Fallen were defeated with ease. Renyu wished to kill Gyoken on the spot, but Noboru defied him, claiming the Dragon had to take the Spider in custody. Eventually Kinto took Gyoken as prisoner, to turn him over to Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu for consideration. The Blood Feud between both daimyo continued. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Ichizo's unit aided the Doji to restore order in the Artisan District, fighting madmen berserkers led by Hiruma Nikaru. Scenes from the Empire 36, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Death Iweko Shibatsu wished to see the Artisan District reclaimed from Fallen Crab Berserkers. Crane and Dragon joined their forces, and during the fight Hiruma Nikaru confronted Ichizo. Chunks of flesh and cloth were gone, devoured by the Flesh Eater. Ichizo died of the wounds after the battle ended. Undone, by Seth Mason External Links * Mirumoto Ichizo (Samurai) * Mirumoto Ichizo Exp (The Harbinger) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Spider Clan Leaders